fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke D. Draco
|name= Daisuke D. Draco |kanji= 大輔D.ドラコ |romaji= Daisuke Dī Dorako |alias= |race= Human |birthdate=X727, August 6th |gender=Male |age= 60 (Pre Timeskip) 67 (Post Timeskip) |height= 7'4" |weight= 220lbs |eye color= Black |hair color= Silver |blood type=A- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Draco Family |previous affiliation= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= |base of operations= Gecko's Island |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= Draco Family |alignment= |counterpart= |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic= Shocker Stinger |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery=yes }} Daisuke D. Draco (大輔D.ドラコ Daisuke Dī Dorako) is currently an independent mage who acts mostly like a Bounty Hunter as he likes to do the work and receive Jewels just to buy his drinks. He is the younger brother of Shan D. Draco, the uncle of Dante D. Draco, and grand-uncle of Lucian D. Draco, Damon D. Draco and Ayase D. Draco and also a close friend of Honorium. He is revealed to be the father to Hendou D. Draco and grandfather to Jake D. Draco. He had mastered the powerful magic Shocker Stinger some years ago to the point where he can use both Holder Type and Caster Type as he can control, modify, and affect any living body in unbeliavable forms and shapes, a true testament to his power. Appearance Diasuke is recognized by his pompadour hairstyle as well as his goatee. He can use Shocker Stinger to vastly increase the muscle mass of his body. Before the timeskip when he first introduces himself to Damon, Daisuke's hair and goatee are shown as black-colored and his body appears to be well-built, and he appears to become younger overall than he is. After the timeskip, he is a lot more older staying in a type of "old man" pose, wearing ragged and patched up clothing and cheap sandals, but when he is serious or when he is on a trip, he wears a tight black jumpsuit with bandages around the waist and right arm. When battling in either form, he wears a blue leather vest and it can expand along with his size. During his youth, Daisuke's appearance heavily resembles that of Damon vastly, however Daisuke's body had a much more heavier muscle build. He is shown to have sported his signature vest albeit he didn't wear anything underneath it and wore shin length pants which is accompanied by a pair of black kung fu sandals. Personality Daisuke is shown as a kindly man of simple desires, he goes so far as to state that to him drink and food is his life. During the past when just by seeing a baby Damon crawl over him, he became very amazed and began to influence Damon on trying to eat much even through the latter was still a baby. He even didn't shown any sign of anger or annoyance when Baby Damon climbed his body somewhat, he would even grab a baby bottle feeding Damon with it while Daisuke himself talked with someone else. He would act as a rival towards his brother Shan mocking him due to him being the younger of the two and also because Shan didn't continue his journey as a mage deciding to just stay at Gecko's Island, Daisuke however does praise him due to the family he had created. As stated by both Shan and Damon, Daisuke is almost always smiling no matter the situation. Daisuke had shown a very great love towards boozes and food as he can thanks whoever gave him or offered him these items. He often saves towns because of they having such wonderful restaurants and bars, also because the people are shown to be generous. Despite all of his behavior towards everyone, Daisuke can be pretty aggressive towards serious enemies such as demons or high threats to his comrades and family going as far as destroying an entire place just to make sure they were obliterated stating scums doesn't deserve the right of living. He stated he could use his magic to destroy an entire island if needed to do so. History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Shocker Stinger (ショッカー・スティンガー Shokkā Sutingā): Is a rare Holder Magic and Caster Magic mix that allows Daisuke to control, modify, and affect any living body in various forms and varieties. Before the age of modern medicine, many ancient healers often used the powers of specially crafted needles to often heal or effect the human body in many different ways, allowing them to better coordinate and find out what the issue is when the person. Over the centuries during the uprising of the magic age, it was determined that some people were able to adapt the techniques into their own bodies by transferring the abilities through the bases of their hands or finger nails. The first known style is refered to as the Caster Style, which often uses various modluation of Eternano in the user's hands in order to produce new spells by simply physical connect to an opponent softly or with striking presicion with great force. Through each percision strike, an alteration of the human body can be done to the opponenet, both postive or negative effects that often occur, an example of an ability seen is when a user simply pushed their thumb onto the opponent's shoulder, which caused their entire left side's muscle structure to be turned heavy and without feeling for a few hours. In the ways of combat, the striking in areas with greater risks for danger, such as the chest or stomach, can often lead to the user concentrating much more magic in their hands in order to produce the necessary spells to effect the organs of the human body. It has been revealed by several different masters of this magic is that if hit with enough force, it can be said that natural occuring movements like glacier's and the such can actually be stopped when the user strikes them at percise positions and with fine control that effects every single line that may actually cause even the tiniest movement. The second known style is refered to as the Holder Style, which has the original concept of how Shocker Stinger was used, with different variations of needs that could be used in ways that affected the body much more quickly than physical contact, and can make much more effective modulations to the user or afflicting different forms of neuralizers to the opponent. In some cases, some needles created served as combat tools, allowing the user to be able to adapt to the situation that they themselves would be found in, making it easier for them to deal in various combat stiuations, most of which include giving the user more advantages than the opponent, and even allowing them to keep at a distance to make sure that there is no extreme trouble for them. It has been revealed that some special construct with spikes have been made that hide great power inside of them, and when unleashed, they have the force to tear off the entire tip of a mountain without even so much as a warning. Quote Trivia *He is based off of Jirou from the Toriko Series. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Draco Family Category:Shocker Stinger Master Category:Articles in process Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist